The Old Witcheroo
is issue #20. It is part of volume 4 and the first issue in Story Arc 4. |Summary = Magical beings run amuck in the streets sending the powerless into hiding. Cut off from the Elders, the Angels of Destiny, and much of the Magical Community, there is no one to turn to for help. All hope seems lost in a world in which The Charmed Ones are no longer Charmed. |TheStory = The air around the manor is filled with birds and the sound of screaming can be heard. Life for the Charmed Ones has been turned completely upside down over the last six months and Phoebe is in labor. Instead of being at a hostpital, she is at the manor. Not surprisingly she's not enjoying the experience, but she has Coop by her side and Leo coaching her through. For some reason, Leo's wings appear to be out. Phoebe decides that she can stay in their, but obviously that's not going to happen. Coop reminds her "that little baby is just waiting to meet us." Phoebe vows never to do this, again. Outside in the hall, Paige and Henry are outside in the hall with Piper. They have their ears to the door while she is watching them. When they hear Phoebe's screams change into the baby's first cries, they are ready to go inside, but Piper stops them. She thinks they should give Phoebe and Coop a moment. It is a short moment. Phoebe welcomes them and introduces them to her new daughter, Parker. Piper comments that she likes the name and Paige says it was at the top of her "list of P names." Phoebe comments that Paige's list was about fifty names long and that she hadn't realized there were so many "P" names. Coop hands Henry a cigar which Henry brings over and holds out for Parker, offering it to her. Phoebe scolds him and he changes the cigar into a stuffed elephant. Phoebe seems a bit amused and comments that he is enjoying that power. He says hehas "to use it while I can. No clue how long it's going to last." Leo, clearly with his wings out, looks absolutely exhausted. Piper advises him to get some rest and he tells her that after six months of his wings being out he doesn't know how much longer he can manage to survive this. Phoebe tells Paige that she wishes Prue could have been there. Paige reminds her that Prue's "kind of busy these days." Phoebe apologizes to her sleeping daughter for bringing her into the world while it's like this and she doesn't even have magic to protect her daughter. "This", she says, "is nothing like the place I grew up in." Outside a carriage passes on the road and a flying car sores through the air. Candy canes, iceburgs, and jack-in-the-boxes decorate the houses in their neighborhood. |PPT = Yes}} |} |} |} |} Gallery Covers I20 - Cover A.png|'Cover A' Art By: David Seidman I20 - Cover AU.png|'Unfinished Cover A' Art By: David Seidman Previews I20Previews0.png|Title Page I20Previews1.png|Page 1 I20Previews2.png|Page 2 I20Previews3.png|Page 3 Ads I19 - Inner Ad.png|Ad from the back of Crossed, Triple-Crossed Trivia *This issue is the first to have a famous San Francisco landmark, the Golden Gate Bridge on the cover. *The title is based of on the famous Winnie The Pooh episode, "The old switcheroo." Category:Volume 4 Category:Story Arc 4 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Issues Category:Charmed Universe